


Maybe a Curse Can Be a Blessing

by BugontheRug



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Fluff, M/M, RWG Halloween Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Rick is a farmer who's having trouble with crows eating his crops. A family friend gives him a scarecrow that's more than what meets the eye.Daryl has been cursed for centuries to be a scarecrow during the day and human at night.Can love hold these two together, or will the curse tear them apart?





	Maybe a Curse Can Be a Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Goddamn it!” Rick was crouched in his field observing how his rows of corn seedlings had been tampered with. “Damn crows.” The crows have been causing him trouble for a while now; eating his corn seeds, which set him back a few weeks, and now that he has some corn finally growing, those damn crows are eating them! This was going to set him back again and he just couldn’t afford it. Rick stood up, wiping the sweat that gathered on his forehead. He had to do something about these crows.

Rick was driving to town to go to the farm supply store to buy more seeds and hopefully find something to keep the crows away when he passed by a neighboring farm. While this wasn’t out of the ordinary, what caught his eye was a large for sale sign and what looked like a yard sale covering the front lawn. Rick pulled his truck over to investigate. He’s known the Thompson family since he was a boy and this farm has been in their family for generations now. He can’t imagine the place without a Thompson.

He made his way up to the table where Maria Thompson was chatting with a woman about a tractor. Rick waited off to the side, scuffing his shoe in the dirt until she was done.

“Betty, for the last time, large items are being sold in the auction next Saturday. If you want the tractor, you have to go there.” With that Betty left and Rick took her place.

“Rick! It’s so good to see you!” Maria wrapped him in a hug. Maria was a grandmother of two and he could feel the motherly love soak into the hug. He also felt it when he got a slap on the back of his head. “Why don’t you visit me more? You live just down the road; would it kill you to come have dinner every once in a while?”

Rubbing his head, Rick answered, “Sorry, Maria. I got a crow problem and it’s been causing me more work this last month or so. I’m actually just heading to town to find something to fix it, but I saw all this. What’s happening Maria? Why are you selling?”

Maria gave a sigh, shoulders slumping, “I’m not as young as I used to be and, even with hired help, it’s just too much. John and Elijah didn’t want to take over the farm so this is it.” 

Rick remembered growing up with John and Elijah and had gotten updates from Maria occasionally. John went into teaching in a nearby county and Elijah moved to Atlanta to become a lawyer. Rick didn’t blame them for not wanting to drop their lives to come learn to farm. _Or hell, deal with damn crows._

“I’m sad to hear that Maria. You have a buyer yet?” 

“No not yet, but thought I should start selling this all anyway. Makes moving easier. But enough about me dear, tell me about these crows?”

“They’ve been eating my seeds and seedlings, setting me back by weeks. I just need something to keep them away! Give the crop a chance to grow, you know?”

Maria gave him a small, sly smile. “I have just the thing for you, Rick. Follow me.” Maria lead him through the house to the living room and there resting against the couch was a scarecrow. It was a classic kind of scarecrow, made from hay stuffed burlap clothed in a flannel and jean overalls. The hay for hair was long enough to cover the button eyes. The only thing missing was a farmers hat. “This here’s Daryl. He’s been in the family for generations.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re selling him if he’s all the way in here.”

“I’m not. I was planning on taking him with me, but it seems like you two might be a good match. He’ll take care of the crows for you, you just got ta treat him right.” Maria said, giving Rick a look that only a mother could give that said he’d better do as she says or else. “I trust you can take care of him?”

“Of course Maria.” He didn’t know what the big deal was. Maybe because it was a family heirloom? “I’ll take care of him.”

She gave him a small, “Good, I think you’ll do well together.”

After loading Daryl, as Maria insisted he call the scarecrow, into his truck and making the trip to town for the corn seed, Rick finally returned home. This crow situation has really put him behind in his farm work for the day. He didn’t have a large farm so he didn’t bother hiring farm hands for the weekend, but now he’s regretting it with half the day gone and little accomplished. Taking a deep breath to bring him back to the present and the job at hand, Rick unloaded the truck and took Daryl to the corn field. 

“Ok Daryl, you came with high recommendations from Maria and I trust her so don’t let her down. Your job is to keep these damn crows from eating my corn crop.” Rick felt a little silly talking to the scarecrow as he set it up in the field, but he felt weird saying nothing after listening to Maria talk about it like family.

\---

Rick spent the rest of the day replanting corn, feeding the animals, and a multitude of other farm chores that needed to get done. The sun was beginning to set as he observed a hole in the barn roof that seemed just a little bit bigger since the last time he looked at it. Sighing, he put that on his mental list of things to do and headed inside to make dinner. 

Rick was sitting on the couch enjoying a beer after dinner when there was a knock on his door. Looking at the darkened sky, Rick wondered who ventured out to his farm this late at night. Opening the door, Rick was met with the most ruggedly handsome man he has ever met. Long brown hair covering his eyes, scruff Rick wanted to feel on his skin, broad shoulders stretching the flannel he was wearing and a pair of old jean overalls that Rick doubted anyone else could’ve pulled off.

Rick mouth went dry as he tried to get his brain back online. His attraction to men was nothing new, he had dated some men in college before dating and marrying Lori, but it’s been a year since the divorce and Rick’s been too busy with the farm to start dating again and he was very out of practice talking to attractive people.

“Ya gonna invite me in Rick?” The man crossed his arms and shifted his weight foot to foot.

“Who are you?” Rick’s suspicion was overriding his initial attraction. How does this stranger know him? He’s never seen him before. Is he being stalked?

The man scoffed and looked at the ground before looking at Rick, “I’m Daryl Dixon. Ya hired me today? I kept ‘bout thirteen crows away from the corn crop, but this one damn crow wouldn’t stay away. Even started peckin’ a hole in my shirt.” The man, Daryl, held out his arm and showed Rick the frayed material on his flannel. “I’m here fer my payment.”

“Payment?” Rick’s thoughts felt like molasses as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“Yea, payment. A place ta stay at night, some food, and some company if yer willing to chat. I ain’t working for free here.” Daryl said, shoulders hunching as he shoved his hands into the overall pockets.

“I hired you?” The last person Rick hired was Tyreese and that was about two months ago. And what the fuck was that about the crows?

“Yea, Maria suggested me? Said we’d make a good team? Ya had a crow problem and I scare crows? Man, if ya don’t want me here, jus’ let me know and I’ll go.” Daryl was slowly backing away as he spoke and Rick reached out to stop him.

“No, no it’s fine. I ’m, uh, not feeling well? So there’s leftovers and beer in the fridge and you can have the couch tonight and I’ll set up the guest room tomorrow.” Rick said leading him into the house and pointing out the kitchen and living room. “I’ll, uh, talk to you tomorrow.” he said starting up the stairs to his room.

“Can’t talk durin’ the day because of work, so durin’ dinner?” Daryl was standing in the middle of the front hall taking in his surroundings.

“Yea, yea sounds good.” 

When Rick got to his room, he sat heavily on the bed trying to process what happened. Has he gone insane? Did he let a crazy person into his house? As he thought over the recent events he recalls Daryl mentioning Maria. Either he’s been stalking Rick all day or Maria knows something about all of this. With the resolve to visit Maria tomorrow, Rick got ready for bed and fell into a restless sleep.

\---

The next morning Rick woke at the crack of dawn. When he got downstairs after his shower he noticed little things that proved last night wasn’t a dream; an empty beer bottle on the kitchen table and the pillows on the couch moved from where he likes them. What it lacked was the man who left these imprints on his home. 

He puttered around doing some chores around the farm waiting for an appropriate time to go visit Maria. He was checking the clock almost every ten minutes in his impatience to know what the hell was going on. When it hit 10 o’clock he got into his truck and headed out. When he drove past the cornfield he watched the scarecrow looking for a sign that it was anything but. A sense of being watched crawled up his spine and his foot hit the gas pedal a little harder.

Rick pulled up to Maria’s house and made his way up her porch, running a hand through his curls trying to calm himself. Before he knocked, the door was open and there was Maria with a bright smile on her face.

“Rick! I know I got on you about visiting, but I didn’t think you’d do it so soon. Come in, come in!" Maria said, shepparding him to the kitchen table. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please. I’m actually here because I have some questions.” Rick said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

Maria placed a mug of coffee in front of him and took a seat. They both took a sip before Maria spoke. “So, you’ve met Daryl?”

Rick blinked, speechless. He came here hoping she would have answers, but there was a part of him hoping that it was all a dream and she would set his world back in order. Maria took his silence as an answer and continued, “I bet it went awful, didn’t it? He hasn’t had to introduce himself to someone new for a long, long time.”

“You knew? And you didn’t give me any warning that my scarecrow would come to life and demand a place to sleep?” Things were shifting and molding and sliding into place as Rick’s world rebuilt itself around this new development in his life.

Maria chuckled. “And you’d have believed me? You would have thought I was off my rocker.”

“Why?” This question has been circling Rick’s mind all morning. Why would Maria put Daryl in his life? Why would she shatter his perception of the world like this?

Maria’s face grew solemn. “I was planning on taking him with me to Florida, but an old folks home is not the place for someone like him. He needs the outdoors, wide space to feel even a little bit free. He’s family, I had to do right by him.”

“Is he a real person? Or like Pinocchio? How’d he end up like this?”

With an unamused look Maria answered, “He’s a real person Rick. He lives, he breathes, he thinks, he hurts, he loves. And as to how he came to be, well, that’s a story to hear from him.”

Rick nodded, letting every new fact soak into his new reality. “Is he safe? Can I trust him? Carl will be coming soon and I can’t put him in danger.”

“Daryl is great with kids, just ask John or Elijah.”

“Wait, so their Uncle Daryl...”

“The one and only.” Maria said with a smile.

“Did they know?”

“Everyone in this family knows. Hard to keep something like that a secret. But Rick, are you going to treat him right? Did I do right by him?”

Rick thought about the man from last night, how he seemed ready to run. He thought about how that man is losing a family and home he’s had for a long time, how lonely he must be feeling right now.

“Yes ma’am, he’ll be well taken care of.”

Relief flooded Maria’s face, her body relaxing from a tension Rick hadn’t noticed before. “Good. As I said yesterday, I think you’ll make a good team.”

With that the conversation was over. Maria offered to make Rick breakfast, which he refused. He had a barn roof to fix. They hugged goodbye and she gave him a suitcase of Daryl’s things to take with him.

Rick stopped to purchase the building materials to patch up the barn, which he unloaded from his truck once he got back to the farm. From there he went inside to check the status of his guest room. No one has used it since he did over a year ago when he and Lori’s marriage was on the rocks. It was a little stuffy and dusty. Rick got to work opening the windows that overlooked the forest to the back of his property, stripped the bedding, and did a thorough cleaning. When he deemed it livable, he headed out to the barn. He took a detour to the cornfield and stared up at the scarecrow, Daryl.

“So I went and had a chat with Maria. She cleared up my confusion and I wanted to apologize for how I reacted last night. Wasn’t very hospitable was I? Well, I’m glad to have you here. I set up the guest room just now so you’ll have a bed tonight. I know the couch ain’t that comfy to sleep on. Hell, I didn’t ask her if you could even hear me like this. Ok, well, if you can hear me, I’m gonna go fix the barn roof now. I’ll see you at dinner.”

As Rick walked away he berated himself for even bothering and not just waiting until supper. He might have to do this all again. The only upside of doing it again is Daryl not seeing him embarrass himself in a one-sided conversation. 

Up on the barn roof with the evening sun beating down on him, Rick was almost done patching it up. Moving to grab a hammer just out of reach, Rick’s ankle caught on something, twisting it and causing him to fall. He slid a foot or two and caught himself before reaching the edge of the roof. “Motherf--!” Rick’s ankle was throbbing in pain and he had to breathe deep a few times before he maneuvered himself to the ladder. He carefully went down the best he could with one foot. _Damn roof, guess that’s it for the day._

When he got back to the house he did a quick check of his ankle and determined it would be fine until he got something into his empty stomach. Doing his best to put most of his weight on his good leg, he started cooking dinner. He had music playing in the background as he cooked, singing along when he knew the words, and hips swaying until his ankle reminded him why that was a bad idea. 

“What the hell are ya doing?” A voice growled behind him. Turning quickly at the noise, Rick accidentally put weight on his bad ankle and winced in pain. 

“Sit yer ass down and take off yer boots. Ya damn near fell off that roof! Ya shouldn’t be walkin’ around on that!” 

There was an authority in the other man’s voice that had Rick taking a seat and pulling off his boot before he realized what was happening. 

“It’s just a sprain. Isn’t like it’s broken.”

Daryl was kneeling on the ground with Rick’s injured foot resting on his thigh, fingers brushing gently over his ankle. Rick’s thoughts started slipping to other scenarios that could be playing out, but quickly shook himself out of it, cheeks heating. It’s been a long while since he’s been touched so intimately, even before the divorce, and Rick was feeling off balance with this impossible man taking care of him.

“Look how swollen it’s gotten. Should’a started icin’ it soon as you got in.” He stood up and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. “Here. I’ll finish dinner.”

Rick took the pack and put it on his ankle, sighing at the relief it brought. “Thanks, Daryl. What happened to your shirt?” Rick said, noting the hole in the sleeve of Daryl’s flannel.

“That monster of a crow came back and finished pecking’ through it.”

“You bleeding?”

“Just’a scratch.”

Rick frowned at Daryl’s flippant response. “You should put something on that. Never know what a wild animal could be carrying.”

“I will. Had ta deal with yer shit first.” As gruff as it sounded, Rick swore he heard a teasing tone coming from the other man. 

“You know, I could get used to this pampering, getting fussed over, dinner being made for me.” Rick leaned back in the chair, heart thumping not knowing how Daryl would take his teasing. They barely knew each other, but if they were to be living together they should at least be friends, right? And Daryl started it so he must want that too unless Rick misunderstood.

Daryl brought over plates of dinner for each of them over to the table, scoffing, “Don’t get used to it, Grimes.”

Rick noted a small curve of Daryl’s lips as he sat down and Rick couldn’t help the large smile that spread as a response. They ate in a silence that wasn’t uncomfortable, but a tension filled the space as Rick left questions unasked.

“I can hear ya.”

Rick looked up from his meal to Daryl, who was still focused on his meal, as if nothing was said.

“What?”

“When I’m like that,” Daryl said pointing out the window, “I can still hear ya, still see ya.”

“Oh,” Rick let that information sink in. It makes sense, otherwise how would he have known about Rick almost falling off the roof? “Can I ask how you came to be like that?” Following Daryl’s lead and pointing out the window. If Daryl wasn’t going to acknowledge what he became, neither would Rick.

“Cursed.” 

Rick took a bite and slowly chewed, observing the man across from him. Daryl kept eating as if no conversation was taking place, hunched over his plate ignoring Rick. Tension was radiating off the other man, but Rick’s curiosity was peaked and he couldn’t let it go just yet.

“Why? Who cursed you?”

Daryl put his silverware down, looking Rick straight in the eye. “That’s personal and I ain’t talkin’ about it.” With that, he stood up and exited the room.

“Guest room ’s on the left!” Rick called after him, which was answered with a slamming door. Rick continued eating his dinner alone, feeling guilty for upsetting Daryl and wondering if this set them back.

\---

The next morning Rick headed out to the cornfield and checked the corn. So far it seemed Daryl had been doing a good job keeping the crows from eating his crops. Reluctantly, Rick stands in front of Daryl shifting his weight foot to foot and putting his hands in his pockets just to take them out again. 

“Damn it.” He whispers under his breath. Louder, “Daryl, hey, uh, I know you can’t respond like this, but I couldn’t wait ‘til dinner to say this. I’m sorry. I knew that the conversation about your curse made you uncomfortable and I pushed anyway. It’s a bad habit when I get curious. I won’t bring up the curse again after this. I want you to feel comfortable here, I want this to feel like...like...home. I know it must be hard leaving Maria and her family after so long and I just want to help. Lord, I never ramble like this. Just not used to talking and not getting a response. Ok, I’m gonna head out now. See you at dinner.”

If asked, Rick would blame the morning sun for how his face was burning. With his ankle still healing, there wasn’t much Rick could do today. He was milking Shirley when he heard some trucks roll in.

“Yo boss man! Where you at?” he heard Glenn call.

"In the barn! I’ll be right out!”

Walking out of the barn, Rick saw his farm hands pointing and looking at Daryl.

“Got yourself some field decoration boss?” Tyreese teased.

“No, I had a crow problem and Maria suggested Daryl, he’s been in her family for a long time. Seems to be working.”

“What’s going on with Maria? Saw a lot people on her property.” Axel asked.

“She’s selling. Moving to Florida.”

“What?! Who’s gonna make us her famous apple pie?!” Glenn exclaimed.

“I’m sure Maggie could make you some pie.” Tyreese said, shoving Glenn’s shoulder.

Glenn made a face of despair. Everyone knew Maggie couldn’t bake to save her life, but that didn’t stop her from entering the baking contest at the fall fair every year. 

“Now, now, I ain’t paying you to gossip like old women. I need someone to finish fixing the barn roof for me. Careful though, I twisted my ankle yesterday up there. And I need someone to check the fence out on the north corner. I think something is getting in and spooking the cattle. Otherwise, you know your jobs.”

With that they all separated and got to work.

\---

Rick had puttered around all day trying to find jobs he could do that wouldn’t aggravate his ankle, which ended up aggravating him because there was hardly anything he could do. He never wanted to be the kind of farmer that left all the manual work to the farm hands and that’s exactly the kind of farmer he felt like today. 

With a sigh, he waved his workers off as they left for the day and hobbled inside. His ankle was sore from trying to carry some feed bags from the barn to the chicken coop and was in a generally bad mood from feeling useless all day, so he decided to call in for some pizza instead of making dinner. He ordered a cheese and a pepperoni, not sure if Daryl had a preference. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he went and settled in on the couch and turned on a Braves game. Less than a half hour later, Daryl comes walking in and heads straight to the kitchen. 

“I ordered pizza!” Rick called out to him. The opening and closing of the fridge was the only response. _Guess my apology wasn’t enough._ Rick looked down at his near-empty beer bottle and picked at the label, wondering what more he could do to fix this. He looked up as he heard shuffling in the doorway. 

There was Daryl, two bottles of beer in his hands, shifting his weight back and forth waiting to be acknowledged before coming over to the couch.

“Mind if I sit?”

“No. Go ahead.” Daryl handed him a beer as he sat down and Rick hoped his face didn’t look as shocked as he felt. He didn’t want to scare Daryl away. Daryl was picking at his beer label, looking lost in thought. Rick took a sip of beer and waited for him to say something.

“I haven’t had ta talk ‘bout it in a long while. It hits a nerve and I took ma anger out on ya and I’m sorry. Ain’t yer fault. Ya couldn’a known what you was asking ‘bout.”

Rick’s shoulders relaxed, he couldn’t recall when they had tensed up. He felt the oppressive weight of uncertainty lift and the blossoming hope of a fresh start with the man next to him.

“It’s okay Daryl. I know that this is must not be easy for you, the curse or moving away from your family. I want to be here for you no matter what. So if we don’t talk about the curse, we don’t talk about the curse. You just gotta let me know what you need from me.”

Daryl stopped picking at the beer label and looked up at him. Blue eyes connected with blue eyes, one set asking a question and the other hoping they’re answering the right one. Daryl breaks away first and, while Rick feels an opportunity slipping away, he knows there will be more chances now that they were on the same page and Daryl was sticking around for the foreseeable future.

Grunting, Rick stood up. “Well, it’s getting late so I should hit the hay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hobbling towards the stairs, he stops when he hears a mumbled ‘g’night’. Turning to look at the man still sitting on the couch, ignoring the tv for his beer bottle, Rick felt his lips curl into a small smile. “Night, Daryl.” And with that, Rick slowly climbed the stairs to bed.

\---

Spring starts to melt into summer as Rick and Daryl fall into a comfortable pattern. Rick wakes up early to tend to the farm and always gives Daryl a good morning before going to work. At night Rick usually has dinner preparing or food called in by the time Daryl comes in, which means a later and later dinner as days get longer, but Rick doesn’t mind. He enjoys the eating dinner with someone again. 

Depending on their mood, they might sit at the kitchen table or on the couch with the tv on in the background. Rick has come to tell Daryl all about his day even though he thinks Daryl only listens out of courtesy. When he has nothing else to say, they sit in companionable silence

As the days got hotter, Rick’s initial attraction to Daryl was forming into a crush with every small chuckle and shy look Daryl gave him set his heart fluttering. Every rare barking laugh he gives when Rick surprises him with a witty joke and the fiery passion lighting his eyes when they argue over little things like which baseball team is better makes his heart melt. 

Some nights Rick falls asleep while they’re watching tv and he wakes up several hours later with a blanket over him and his head resting on a sleeping Daryl’s shoulder, and one memorable occasion on his chest, as they had slipped down the couch into a horizontal position. As much as Rick told himself he should wake him and have them both go to bed, he couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity to be so close to Daryl. Those late night moments as he’s falling back asleep to the sound of Daryl’s deep breaths is when Rick allows himself to think of how fast he’s falling for this strange, cursed man.

And don’t get him started on how his sexual attraction has grown exponentially. Night after night he soaks in the heat radiating from the man next to him on the couch. He finds himself fantasizing about what it would be like to be held down by those strong arms, at the will of the gentle, quiet man they belong to.

Rick has a feeling, maybe more of a hope, that Daryl is at least attracted to him too. Rick has noticed that on the days when Rick takes off his shirt for a little relief, those nights Daryl hardly looks at him, and if he does, pink floods his cheeks soon after and he looks away. Rick may or may not be taking his shirt off more often now than he normally would.

Even though Rick thinks Daryl is interested, he is too afraid to take a chance. Daryl is vulnerable. He just moved away from everyone he’s ever known, out of the house he’s lived in for who knows how long, and starting over. Rick doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if they tried something and it didn’t work out. And he thinks they’ve finally become friends and he doesn’t want to ruin that. So yeah, Rick is keeping is mouth shut and his feelings to himself.

\---

“Hey Daryl, I need to talk to you about something.” Daryl looks up from cutting his steak and Rick knows that’s his cue to continue. “It’s June in a few days and that means my son is going to be coming to stay with me.”

Daryl froze mid-cut. “Ya got a son?” 

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Yea, Carl, he just turned ten. His mom and I divorced about a year ago and we decided to do the custody as half the year with her, half the year with me, and switching every other holiday. She’ll be dropping him off this weekend. Is that a problem?” He swore he remembered Maria telling him that Daryl was good with kids. Did he remember wrong?

“Nah, I love kids, jus’ surprised ya had one. Never talk ‘bout him.” Daryl put a bite of steak in his mouth and chewed slowly. Rick could feel his eyes studying him as he looked away. 

“It’s just,” Rick took a breath and started again. “It’s just, right after the divorce he was with me and this is the first stretch of time he hasn’t been around and I miss him so much it feels like I’m missing a limb. He’s only forty-five minutes away, but Lori and I agreed not to impose on each others’ custody time. I call sometimes, but it’s not the same. I try to not think about it and focus on other things, otherwise it’s too much.” Rick’s throat was sore and his eyes stung from choking back the emotion threatening to spill over. He hasn’t had anyone to talk to about the divorce or his son. It’s scary and comforting all at the same time to be able to tell Daryl about it.

“Well, he’ll be here this weekend right?” Rick gave him a small smile.

“Yea, he will be.” Rick felt his heart grow lighter with excitement at the prospect of seeing his son again. “You’ll love him. He’s real spunky and curious, always asking why this, why that.” 

“I can’t wait ta meet him.” Rick looked over at the man across from him, his bangs covering his eyes and a soft smile on his face and Rick could help the giddy feeling he got from imagining Daryl meeting Carl. Just as quickly as the feeling came, it turned sour.

“We can’t let him know about your curse.” It’s been so long since either has mentioned it, not since third night Daryl stayed and Rick was hesitant to even bring it up now.

Daryl’s eyes hardened and narrowed. “Ya got a problem with my curse?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, but Carl can’t keep secrets from his mom yet and if he went back spouting stories about a scarecrow who becomes a man, who knows if she’ll let me keep seeing him. I can’t lose him Daryl.” Rick pleaded.

Daryl’s eyes softened and body relaxed from the defensive tension that had built up. “’s alright. I understand.”

“Thanks Daryl, for everythang.”

“’S nothing.” Daryl had covered his eyes again, but Rick could see his cheeks turning pink and he kept shifting in his chair.

“Daryl.” Rick waited for the other man to meet his eyes before continuing, “It ain’t nothing. It means a lot to me. Your friendship means a lot to me.” Daryl took a second, but he nodded his head, either in acceptance or acknowledgment. With that, they settled into a companionable silence and Rick can’t help but silently thank Maria for bringing Daryl into his life.

\---

Rick was pacing back and forth on the front porch waiting for Lori’s minivan to pull up. He wished Daryl was with him, to tell him he was being ridiculous for thinking his son wouldn’t be happy to see him. But Daryl wasn’t here and Rick was worried. What did Carl think of staying on the farm all summer away from his friends? Would Carl resent him? God, he just wanted to see his son again.

The sound of tires pulled him out of his thoughts and he went down the steps as the minivan pulled up to the house. Out jumped Carl who raced towards him. 

“Dad!”

“Carl!” He knelt down with his arms open, catching Carl in them and then stood and swung Carl around, much to his delight. His giggling was like music to Rick’s ears.

“Here’s all his bags. If you need anything just call.” Lori said, placing three suitcases onto the ground. 

Settling Carl onto his hip, Rick took in his wife. He once thought she was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. While she was still beautiful, their shared history had taken away the effect she once had on him. “Thanks Lori, but I think we’ll be fine, won’t we?” 

“Yea! I can’t wait to explore the farm!” Carl wiggled out of Rick’s arms and started to run away to explore.

“Carl! Come back and say goodbye to your mom!” Rick called after him.

“He’s been talking about coming here for weeks.” Lori confided with a small smile as Carl came running back to give her a hug. Rick previous worries were assuaged by that small comment.

Lori got back in her car and waved goodbye as she drove off. Carl and Rick stayed and waved until she turned out of view.

“Can I go an explore now?” Carl asked.

“Yea, but let’s start with the scarecrow.” Rick said with a smile starting to walk towards the cornfield.

“You got a scarecrow!? Is he scary?” Carl’s face was filled with concern.

“No! You’ll like him.” Rick watches as Carl runs ahead of him.

“Oh my god! He’s so cool!” Carl looked up at Daryl with wide eyes.

“His name is Daryl. Maria introduced us. He’s actually named after this guy I just hired. You’ll meet him tonight. He’s staying in the guestroom with us.”

“Is he cool?” Carl turned to look at him.

“Yea, way cool.” Rick gave a wink to both Carl and Daryl.

“Can I go explore now?” Carl said, quickly growing tired of standing in between the corn stalks. 

“Yea, just stay inside the fences and be home before the sun sets.”

“Okay dad!” And with that, Carl was off. Rick shook his head with a smile.

“Lori said he’s been talking nonstop the past week about coming up. Here I was worried he’d hate me for forcing him to live on a farm away from his friends. Seems silly now.” He gave Daryl a smile. With a pat to the arm, “I’ll see you at dinner.” And he walked away with the feeling of Daryl’s scarecrow gaze on his back.

\---

Carl was helping him with dinner, which then devolved into a flour fight so by the time Daryl comes walking in, Rick was hiding behind the pantry door and Carl was under the table, both covered in flour and dinner no where near done. 

Daryl froze in the doorway taking in the war zone once called the kitchen. Rick and Carl shared a look before each moving quickly and tossing a handful of flour at Daryl. Daryl now had flour in his hair and on his face and a spot on his chest. Wiping flour from his eyes, he glares at both of them and then stalks across the kitchen. Rick begins to think he upset his friend and is about to apologize when Daryl turns and throws flour at each of them. The fight continues for another fifteen minutes or so before they call a truce.

“Well, I’m not in the mood to make dinner anymore and we could all use a shower. How about I call in some pizza?”

“Yea! Pizza! I want pepperoni!” Carl yelled jumping up and down.

“Ok, ok! Go ahead and hop in the shower and I’ll call for pizza .” Rick listened to Carl storming up the stairs and slamming into the bathroom before turning to Daryl. “Sorry I didn’t introduce you. Thangs where a little crazy. I’ll introduce you when we’re all together for dinner.”

“’S fine. That was fun.” He hesitantly added, “Thanks fer includin’ me.”

“I’m glad you joined. Don’t know how much longer I was going to last without backup.” Daryl huffed out a chuckle.

“Yer really good with him.” Rick’s eyes were locked with Daryl’s and he saw something burning in the other man’s eyes. “Yer a good dad.” Rick felt his throat tightening, a swarm of emotions flooding through him. God, he didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that. Something must’ve shown on his face because suddenly Daryl's face fell and he started apologizing. “’M sorry Rick, I didn’t mean to... I don’t...” Daryl looked away, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

“No, Daryl,” Rick moved closer, right into Daryl’s personal space, and put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at Rick, he continued, “It’s, uh, thanks. What you said, it means a lot to me. I worry sometimes.” Rick’s voice came out rough around the emotions still swirling in him at Daryl’s praise.

“Well, ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout.” God, the sincerity in Daryl’s words and the conviction in his eyes was getting to be too much for Rick, but he couldn’t look away.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, lost in the moment before Carl came rushing in. 

“Is the pizza here yet?!” Rick reluctantly removed his hand from Daryl to look at his son.

“Sorry, Carl, I haven’t called them yet. But before I do, I want to introduce you to Daryl, the man staying with us.

Carl turned, looking up and down Daryl, taking in the man. “You don’t look like a farmer.”

Daryl huffed, “Well that’s what I am.”

“Why is the scarecrow named after you?”

“’Cause yer Daddy thought it’d be funny.”

Carl scrutinized Daryl for another moment before nodding and looking at Rick. “You’re right Dad, he’s cool. I’m okay with him staying here.”

Rick smiled pulling Carl in for a hug. “Glad to hear it son.”

Rick called the pizza place and then went to clean up. When he got back downstairs, a freshly washed Daryl and Carl were settled on the couch, pizza on the coffee table. 

As he walked in he heard Carl asking, “So when’s your birthday?”

“May 21st”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

Carl continued asking Daryl question after question, as Rick felt a frown taking over his face.

Interrupting Carl’s interrogation, Rick said, “May 21st? That was two weeks ago. Why didn’t you say anythang?”

Daryl shrugged, “’S’not important.”

“You didn’t celebrate his birthday?!” Carl’s face was twisted into a disgusted disappointment directed at his father. 

“I didn’t know!” Rick said, trying to defend himself. 

“’S fine Carl. Don’t need no celebration.” Daryl said, trying to placate the boy. Carl settled back into the couch, but he didn’t look ready to let it go.

Eventually Carl’s smile returned as they settled down watching a movie, eating pizza, and enjoying each others’ company. 

After the movie, it was time for Carl to go to bed so they said goodnight to Daryl and headed up the stairs. As Rick was tucking him in, Carl said, “We need to do something for Daryl’s birthday.”

“Yea, we do. We’ll go out shopping tomorrow. Sound good?”

“Yea.” Carl smiled up at him. Rick gave him a kiss on the forehead and, with a good night, left the room.

Rick headed back downstairs, hoping to continue the tradition of watching some sports with Daryl. Halfway down the stairs, Rick noticed the lights on the first floor were off and he didn’t hear the tv in the other room. With an ache in his chest, Rick went upstairs to bed.

\---

Carl and Rick were out shopping most of the day, getting a present, some decorations, and a cake. By the time Daryl came in for dinner, the living room was filled with balloons and streamers, his favorite Chinese foods spread out on the coffee table surrounding a birthday cake. 

“Happy Birthday!” Rick and Carl shouted jumping up from behind the couch.

Daryl was frozen in the doorway, confusion morphing into surprise. Carl ran over and grabbed his hand pulling him to the couch.

“We got you a present too!” Carl said, placing a poorly wrapped box on his lap and settling onto the couch next to him.

“Y’all didn’t hav’t’a get me nothing.” Daryl said softly, hands hovering over the gift. Rick moved to sit on Daryl’s other side watching the exchange with a smile on his face.

“We can’t celebrate your birthday without presents!” Carl said, with the inflection only children can pull off when adults are being crazy. “Now open it!”

Daryl took care in opening the present, despite the wrapping and pulled out a leather jacket from the box.

“This ‘s too much.” Daryl said as he ran his fingers over the stitching. 

“Do you like it?” Carl asked.

“Yea, I do.”

“I think this fits you better than those farmer clothes you wear.” Carl said.

Rick added quietly so only Daryl could hear, “I thought it might also help with the crows, stop them from pecking into you.”

“This is too nice for that, Rick.”

Rick shrugged, “I’ll get you another one for Christmas. I just want you to be safe.”

“Rick.” Daryl’s eyes held all the thanks he couldn’t articulate and Rick nodded to him with understanding.

“Since you’re the birthday boy, you get to choose the movie.” Carl said, interrupting. Rick patted Daryl’s shoulder and Daryl turned to Carl to answer. The rest of the night passed with love and laughter and Rick silently thanks Carl for being nosy enough to make this happen.

\---

Before Rick knew it, June was over and fourth of July was here. June passed with Carl helping around the farm, getting under farm hands feet, Tyreese bribing him with candy to go bother Glenn about Maggie, and talking Axel’s ear off about what he learned in school the last year. 

Nights have become routine with Carl and Rick cooking dinner and hanging out with Daryl playing board games, video games, or watching movies. 

Rick remembers the first night Carl asked if Daryl could put him to bed. The older man was taken aback but agreed readily. More often than not now it’s Daryl taking Carl upstairs to have Carl read to him and then tuck him in. Rick felt his heart melt every time he watched them together. Daryl was so good with Carl and Carl looked up to the older man.

Rick was on the porch now watching has Daryl helped Carl safely light up some fireworks. Daryl was crouched down on one knee, one hand on Carl’s shoulder and the other pointing out something on the firework. Rick felt some heat stirring in his guts as Daryl made him laugh. God, being good with Carl has only made him more attractive. This crush was growing out of control, most days Rick had to restrain himself from pulling Daryl close and kissing him.

Daryl and Carl lit up the firework and came running back to stand with Rick to watch it go off. Their excitement was contagious and Rick soaked in the warmth of the two people he cared about most, enjoying the moment with them as blue and red sparks flew through the air.

\---

“Hey Dad? Where does Daryl usually work?”

Rick looked up from hole he was fixing in the chicken coop confused. “He works here. I told you that.”

“No, I mean, I’ve been looking all over the farm for him. I wanna help him with whatever he’s working on, but I can’t find him.”

Finished with the coop, Rick stood up and started walking to where Tyreese was pulling in with a new stallion in the trailer. “I don’t know Carl. Could be out in the far fields checking the fences or something.”

“Can I saddle up Nellie and go find him?” Rick turned to his son, his heartbreaking at how much Carl wanted to spend time with Daryl, but couldn’t because of the curse.

Getting down on a knee, and grabbing Carl’s shoulders, “Carl, I don’t want you riding without supervision and I have to help Tyreese. I want you to be safe, and Daryl wants you to be safe, so why don’t you wait to see him when he comes in for the night.” Carl looked like he was about to argue when Tyreese called out.

“Rick, it’s loose!” Rick turned and saw their newly acquired stallion charging at him and Carl. Time seemed to slow as Rick pushed Carl out of the animal’s path moments before in reared up and knocked Rick to the ground with hooves to the chest before it continued on.

Pain was radiating throughout his chest and he was struggling to breathe. He was vaguely aware of Axel and Tyreese getting control of the stallion and Glenn and Carl by his side.

“Don’t worry boss, I called for the ambulance. It should be here soon. Stay with us.” 

His vision was tunneling and he was having trouble responding.

“Where’s Daryl?! We need to get Daryl!” he heard Carl screaming through his sobs.

“Who’s Daryl Carl?” Rick couldn’t hear the response as he blacked out.

\---

Rick woke to the sounds of beeping, head fuzzy. He looked around the stark white room and saw a bright “Get Well Soon” balloon tied to the end of the bed he was in. At his side, Tyreese and Carl were looking through a magazine before Tyreese noticed Rick’s movement.

“Rick! I’ll call the nurse.”

“Dad,” Carl grabbed his hand tightly with unshed tears gleaming in his eyes.

“Carl,” he rasped out. His throat was dry as a desert. The nurse came in with a cup of water and a straw instructing him to drink slowly.

“You’re one lucky guy Mr. Grimes. Nothing was punctured, no internal bleeding, just a few broken ribs and some massive bruising. You’ll be free to go in a few hours.”

“Thank you nurse.” With a nod, the nurse slipped out off the room.

“Rick, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. One minute I had the reins in my hand and the next they were gone.”

“It’s fine Tyreese. Like the nurse said, I’m one lucky guy.” Rick smiled, hoping to comfort his distressed farm hand.

While the nurses did a few tests and the doctor explained what Rick could and couldn’t do for the next few weeks, Carl sat sullenly by his side and the attitude continued as Tyreese drove them home.

It was just after dark when they were dropped off, Rick waving off Tyreese’s help. He was slowly making it up the porch steps when Daryl burst out of the house.

“Let me.” Daryl guided him into the kitchen and sat him down, Carl following like a shadow. “Bet the hospital food sucked. Let me make you somethin’.” Daryl began opening and closing cupboards pulling out ingredients.

“Stop it! Just stop acting like you care!” Carl’s hands were clenched and face red while Daryl was frozen with spices in his hands. “Where were you? Dad needed you and you weren’t there! I needed you!”

“Carl, I-” Carl turned and ran out of the room before Daryl could finish.

“I’m sorry Daryl. I didn’t know he felt like that.” Daryl’s head was down, bangs covering his face, the spices shaking in his hands. Rick stood up slowly moving in front of the man frozen in the middle of his kitchen. “Daryl-”

Daryl dropped the spices and moved forward to gently cup Rick’s face. His eyes were wild as they locked with his. “Rick, god Rick. I thought I lost ya. I saw it all happen and I couldn’t do nothing. Jus’ watch as you stopped moving, as they loaded you up in the ambulance, and I couldn’t follow you.” Tears were building in his eyes. “I can’t lose you Rick.”

Rick put his hands over Daryl’s. “You won’t Daryl. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Can I kiss you?” Daryl whispered. Rick nodded and the next second Daryl’s lips were on his. It was a gentle coming together, with no hesitancy. When it was over, Daryl pressed their foreheads together, hands still gently cupping his face. “I have wanted to do that fer a while now.”

Rick’s heart was soaring and a smile was overtaking his face in joy. “I’ve wanted you to do that for a while now too.” He heard Daryl huff and then he was kissed again, just as gentle and sweet and Rick felt like the most precious thing in the world. 

They spent a few moments wrapped in each other’s presence, enjoying the knowledge that the other cares for them the same. Rick reluctantly pulled out of the embrace.

“We have to tell Carl about the curse.”

“But I thought-”

“I can’t be with you while hiding something from him. Plus, it’ll solve this whole situation going on with him.”

“Alright, but if we’re tellin’ him ‘bout my curse, I wanna tell both of ya ‘the whole story.” Daryl’s hands clenched and unclenched.

“Daryl, you don’t have to.” Rick brushed the bangs out of Daryl’s eyes, stomach fluttering that he could do that now.

Turning his head into Rick’s hand and closing his eyes, Daryl said, “I know, I want to. I want both of you ta know everything ‘bout me. Don’t wanna keep anythin’ from ya.”

Daryl helped Rick into the living room, pausing by the stairs to call for Carl. As Rick was settled on the couch and Daryl in the armchair, they both listen as Carl took the steps slowly with stomps and then pause at the doorway.

“What.” Carl grumbled.

“Come sit Carl. We got thangs to talk about.” Rick said, patting the spot next to him.

Carl sat down and immediately slouched, crossing his arms.

“Carl, I’m gonna explain to you and your Dad why I couldn’t be there for ya today.” Daryl watched as Carl continued to avoid his gaze, pretending not to listen.

“It was a long time ago, somewhere in Europe. I was engaged to a woman named Shay. It was an arranged marriage and I didn’t love her, I loved her brother, Tomas.” Daryl paused taking in his audience’s reaction. Carl was watching him now with confusion and Rick with sad understanding. Daryl continued, “It was a week before our wedding when Tomas and I were gonna spend our last night together. It was All Hallow’s Eve and we were able to slip away from the festival unnoticed, or so I thought. Shay had followed us and caught us. What I didn’t know was that she was a witch and her anger at the betrayal fueled a curse. She cursed me to be a scarecrow when the sun was up ‘til the sun was down. She felt even more betrayed by her brother and cursed him to be a crow. She disappeared the next day. I left the next night.”

“Why’d you leave? Didn’t you have a family?” Carl asked.

“Couldn’t stay, woulda been burned. Magic scared people back then.”

“What happened next? What happened to Tomas?” Rick asked.

“For a while I could tell which crow was Tomas, but I think his humanity slipped away. I don’t know if he was cursed with immortality like me, but I stopped looking for him when I accepted the Tomas I loved was gone.”

Rick’s heart was heavy with grief for Daryl and his loss. Daryl was looking down at his hands lost in his own memories. Carl startled them both by standing quickly.

“Don’t treat me like a kid! Don’t make up a stupid story to explain why you weren’t there! I’m not stupid enough to believe it!” 

“Carl, he’s telling the truth. I talked to Ms. Maria and she told me about Daryl’s curse. He used to live with her family.”

Carl looked between the two men trying to determine if they were lying or not. He must have seen something in their faces because he sat back down.

“Can you break the curse?” Carl asked.

“I’ve tried. Nothin’ worked. But I live with it. I’m happy.” The last part he said looking straight at Rick, making him blush.

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Rick said turning to look at Carl.

“Are you cursed too?” Concerned filled his eyes as he eyed Rick’s chest. 

“No, no, this was just an accident. What I want to tell you is that Daryl and I are together now. As...as boyfriends.” Rick looked to Daryl to make sure the term was okay with him and received a nod in return.

“Wait, you weren’t dating before?” Carl’s face was twisted with confusion. 

“Why did you think that?” Rick asked, just as confused.

“I came down for water and saw you guys cuddling on the couch.” Rick felt his cheeks heating and looked over at Daryl. Daryl had pink brushed across his cheeks as he looked back at Rick. He coughed and turned to Carl.

“So, are ya okay with me and your Dad dating?”

“Yea, you’re cool.” Carl looked down at his hands in his lap. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

“Ya didn’t know.” Carl got up and hugged Daryl. After a moment, Daryl picked him up and sat him on the couch next to Rick. “Since ya the injured one, you can choose a movie. I’mma finish making dinner.”

That night Rick sat between the two most important people in his life, Carl curled under his arm careful of his injuries and Daryl’s arm around his shoulder. Rick couldn’t imagine a night better than this.

\---

The following months were the best Rick’s had in years. Carl started school a few months ago and Daryl had taken it upon himself to be his homework helper, which turned more into Carl explaining his homework. Rick asked Daryl once if he’d rather have him help and Daryl shook his head. “Don’t matter if I know if I can get him interested enough in it to explain it to me. He’s a smart kid, jus’ needs motivation.” Rick’s heart warmed at how good Daryl was with Carl.

They would all cook dinner together, music playing in the background. Rick’s hips would always end up swaying as he hummed along with the song and Daryl would find an excuse to come up behind him to reach for something, giving him a kiss on the cheek or neck. Carl always fake gagged telling them they were being gross, but always had a smile on, happy his dad was happy.

Rick was guilty to admit it, but his favorite time of night was after Carl went to bed. He loved his son, but being alone with Daryl was thrilling. They would watch some sports until they were sure Carl was asleep and then they came together with Rick always starting it with his impatience. After that first kiss, Rick couldn’t get enough of Daryl. They had made out like teenagers; hands exploring each other’s bodies, the kisses burning through them as tongues licked into each other’s mouths and teeth biting lips when their feelings overwhelmed them, rutting against each other searching for the release of their pleasure.

They were taking things slow, but Rick didn’t mind. He had forgotten what young love felt like and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. And oh boy, the first night Daryl fell to his knees and spread Rick’s legs was something he certainly enjoyed. Rick’s dick was throbbing with want as he watched Daryl between his legs with hooded eyes. Daryl slowly stroked him as he licked his lips in anticipation. When his lover gave his head a small lick, Rick knew it was over, this man was going to kill him with pleasure. Rick did not last long after Daryl’s mouth encompassed his cock.

“Rick, yer gonna burn the sauce.” Daryl said, grabbing the pot and moving it off the burner. “Where’s yer mind at?” Concerned eyes looking him over becoming hooded.

Rick gave him a lazy smile, cocking his hips as he leaned against the counter so Daryl could really see where his thoughts went. “I was thinking about that first night you rocked my world.”

Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes and turning back to the sauce trying to salvage it. “We done plenty since then. Don’t know why yer trying to starve us thinking ‘bout that.”

Rick came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It was one of the hottest nights of my life.” Then dropping his voice and rocking his hard cock against his hip, “And if you’re a good boy, I got something to feed you later.”

Daryl snorted and gave a chuckle “Yer incorrigible. Outta my way ya horn dog so I can get dinner done.” 

Rick smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his neck before moving away and sitting at the table. Rick loved watching Daryl cook. He made it like a dance as he moved around the kitchen grabbing ingredients, he loved the face he made when he tested his food and it wasn’t quite right, and he loved the off tuned humming under his breath. 

Rick was watching Daryl’s ass while he was stirring the sauce. 

“Carl’s going to Patrick’s for trick-or-treating tonight and then sleeping over there.” Daryl said. 

“Uh-huh.” Rick said as he watched him move to the fridge, bending over to grab something on the bottom shelf.

“Means we’ll be alone here.” He was back at the stove tossing some veggies into the sauce.

“Uh-huh.” Rick was leaning on the table, cheek is his hand, staring at that ass. God that ass. It was so firm. Rick loved kneading it, feeling it fill has palms just so.

Daryl twirled around to look at him. “Ya hearin’ me Rick?”

Rick shook himself out of his lust filled mind at Daryl’s glare. “Huh?”

Daryl sighed and came to sit next to Rick. “Carl’s gone fer the night and I was thinking, we could...you know...” Daryl’s face was flushed as he stuttered out, “make love?”

All of Rick’s alertness fled away as lust returned. His eye hooded and voice rough, “What are we still doing here?” He stood up and grabbed Daryl’s hand hurrying them to the closest bedroom, Daryl’s. Rick tossed him on the bed and climbed over him. Daryl was chuckling as Rick started placing kiss after kiss on his neck. “I never woulda thought you were such a horn dog when we first met.”

“I wasn’t until I met you. God, Daryl, I can’t get enough of you. You feel what you do to me?” He ground his cock into Daryl’s, feeling a corresponding hardness, causing him to groan. Daryl gave a small gasp and grabbed Rick’s hips, digging his fingers in and pulling him to repeat the motion, both groaning. Rick hoped he left bruises so he could remember this for days every time he looked at them. Rick ground down again, this time capturing Daryl’s mouth in a kiss. Daryl whimpered and his hands gave a squeeze.

Rick slipped a hand under his shirt as he continued kissing him with fervor and gently scrapped his nipple with his fingertips. Daryl pulled out of the kiss, “That don’t do nothin’ for me.” He said as if he was disappointed by that fact. 

Rick smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of other ideas on how to pleasure you.” He said with a roll of his hips making Daryl groan. He went on to kiss Daryl’s neck and rubbed his hands over his pecs, down his sides, and up his stomach before moving to take the shirt off. Once it was off, Daryl sat up so Rick was straddling his lap and pulls Rick’s shirt off before kissing him. As Daryl’s tongue explored his mouth, he felt him lightly scrap his nails down Rick’s back causing him to arch away giggling.

“That tickles!”

“Sorry.” Daryl says pulling him back down for a kiss and puts more pressure into clawing his back. 

Rick lifted his head up to the ceiling as he groaned, “That’s better.” Doing so made room for Daryl to gently scarp his teeth over Rick’s jugular causing him to groan again. He felt one hand supporting him on his back and the other moving to his front.

“Are you sensitive?” Daryl asked as he rubbed a nipple with his thumb. Rick gasped and ground down on Daryl’s dick giving out a breathy _yes!_ Daryl began to roll his nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he gently tugged the other one between his teeth before giving it a good suck.

“Oh my god, Daryl.” Rick groaned, grounding down again looking for more pleasure. Rick’s dick was straining against his jeans uncomfortably. Pushing Daryl back onto the bed, Rick began to undo Daryl’s jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Rick paused, taking in the view of Daryl’s bare muscular chest and slightly pudgy stomach, eyes moving to his thick, leaking cock, and then down to his strong, sculpted legs.

“It ain’t nothin’ you haven’t seen before.” Daryl says, now propped up on his elbows.

“It’s the first time I’m seeing you all at once. Let me enjoy it.” Daryl laid back down, blush high on his cheeks. Rick took a few minutes to finish appreciating the view of the man laid out before him, before standing to take off his own pants. He climbed back over Daryl, straddling him, causing them both to groan at the first brush of their unclothed dicks against each other. Rick leaned down to kiss Daryl, slowly rubbing their dicks together, feeling the copious amount of precum smear between them.

When he couldn’t take it any longer Rick whispered, “I need to taste you,” against Daryl’s lips and began kissing his way down Daryl’s neck, chest, stomach and spreading Daryl’s legs until he arrived at his prize.

He twirled his tongue around the base of the head before flattening his tongue and licking the precum off the head. Daryl groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. 

“That’s it. Be a good boy and keep your hands there.” Rick said slowly stroking the cock in front him, feeling it pulse at his words. Rick put his mouth over the head and began swirling his tongue while his hand jacked the portion not in his mouth. He slowly worked the cock into his mouth as he bobbed up and down. He looked up at Daryl once he got a rhythm going with a depth he could handle and saw Daryl watching him with hooded eyes and groaning when they locked gazes. Rick groaned a response causing Daryl’s eyes to close in pleasure. 

Rick moved the hand that wasn’t on Daryl cock to his balls. He rolled them in his palm feeling their weight before giving a gentle tug earning another loud moan from the man beneath him. Rick massaged them for a few more moments before he couldn’t ignore his own dick anymore. It had been bouncing slightly with each bob on Daryl’s cock, tapping against his stomach. Rick rolled his own balls in his hands before giving his cock a stroke. He groaned around Daryl’s dick.

“God, Rick” Daryl said when he noticed Rick jacking himself off. “You gotta stop, I’m gonna come!” Rick pulled off wiping off a string of drool between his lips and Daryl’s cock and gave his dick one last tug. Daryl pulled him down for a passionate kiss, tongue searching his mouth as if trying to taste himself. Daryl flipped them over so Rick was on the bottom. Daryl was about to move to reciprocate when Rick stopped him with a touch on his shoulder. 

“I want you to finger me, prep me. I want to feel you in me.” Rick said, almost begging.

Daryl groaned. “God Rick, okay, but you know I can multi-task, right?” he asked as he leaned over Rick reaching into the bedside table coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Rick snorted. “A little presumptuous aren’t you?” he said nodding to the supplies.

“Not with how you’ve been lookin’ at me the last week.” Daryl responded with a devilish grin as he settled between Rick’s legs. 

“Oh? And how have I been looking at you?” Rick asked, watching as Daryl uncapped the bottle and smeared some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

“Like ya were ‘bout ready to bend me over a counter and have yer way with me.” Daryl said as he began brushing his fingers in circular motions around Rick’s hole. Rick groaned at both Daryl’s words and fingers, eyes closing of their own will. Rick gasped in surprise as he felt the wet, hot heat of Daryl’s mouth around his dick taking him almost all the way down, his fingers still playing around his entrance.

Daryl took a break from his hole by playing with his balls for a bit. He paused to coat his fingers with more lube causing Rick to whine. His head was so hazy with lust he couldn’t think of anything but how to get more pleasure.

“Don’t worry Rick, I gotchya.” Daryl said, putting a hand on Rick’s hips to stop his useless thrusting and gave him a kiss on the inside of his knee. Taking his cock into his mouth once more, Daryl’s tongue swirled the head as his lubed fingers swirled around his entrance. As Daryl hollowed his cheeks, he slowly slipped a finger into Rick. Rick felt a mix of pleasure and uncomfortable intrusion. Daryl waited until Rick relaxed around his finger before slowly pumping it in and out as he gave a few more bobs on his cock before sitting up to observe his work. Rick watched Daryl watch his finger slip in and out and groaned closing his eyes. He moved his hips trying to get more, but more what? Rick didn’t know, but he needed it.

“God Rick, yer so responsive.” Daryl said gruffly, crooking his finger just so that made Rick cry out. 

“More, Daryl, I need more.” Rick demanded, begged, he didn’t know anymore, but he trusted Daryl to give him what he needed.

“I gotchya Rick.” Daryl said, rubbed Rick’s hip in soothing circles as a second finger joined the first. Rick groaned. The stretch felt divine, that’s what he needed. He wanted to be filled up, consumed in a way he’s never been, and he wanted that with Daryl, only Daryl.

“I need you, Daryl. I want you.” Rick said, reaching for his lover. Daryl shook his head causing Rick to whine in disappointment.

“Yer not ready Rick. Soon okay?” Rick was going to pout, but instead his eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Daryl massaged his prostate before slipping in a third finger. Rick road wave after wave of pleasure for a second, a minute? But it still wasn’t enough. “Okay, I think yer ready.” Daryl said, slipping his fingers out. Rick didn’t like the empty feeling that was left behind. He propped himself up onto an elbow, stroking his cock as he watched Daryl roll on the condom and lube up. He noticed the lube was being applied with some aggressive strokes and looked up to see Daryl watching him. Rick removed his hand and laid back, spreading his legs in invitation. 

Daryl came forward and gave him a kiss full of passion and promise before kneeling and guiding his cock into Rick’s hole. They both groaned as he passed the ring of muscle. The stretch was more than Daryl’s fingers, but Rick welcomed the feeling. This was Daryl filling him, completing him. Daryl entered him slowly and once he was flush with Rick he paused giving Rick a kiss and another and another. They kissed until all Rick knew was the feel of Daryl’s lips against his.

Daryl broke the kiss to gaze into his eyes, blue against blue, fire burning in them, Daryl slowly started to pump his hips. Rick groaned but didn’t break the contact. Daryl increase his speed when Rick urged him on with his hips.

Rick lifted his arms above his head and asked, “Daryl, could you..?”

Daryl hesitated then gave a nod. “Put your hands on top of the other, palms up. Rick did as he was told and Daryl locked his hand with Rick’s putting weight behind it to hold him there. Rick’s heart melted at Daryl’s gentle nature, that he would hold Rick’s hand, making an aggressive position more loving.

Daryl shifted his hips causing his cock to hit that spot in Rick that made him scream as he hit it again and again. Rick was high on pleasure when Daryl started reaching for Rick’s leaking cock. Rick slurred out, “No! Not yet, I just want to feel you in me.” Daryl groaned and started pumping faster. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room, urging the two men on until Daryl grunted, “I’m close.”

“Touch me.” Rick breathed out. Daryl’s hand encircled his cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. As Rick was brought closer and closer to the edge, he tugged his hands from Daryl’s grip to tangle them in Daryl’s silky hair to bring him down for a heated kiss. As his tongue slid into Daryl’s mouth, he gave a loud groan as he came, cum streaking his stomach. Daryl stroked him through his orgasm and gave a few more thrust before grunting as he came. Rick could feel his cock pulsing inside of him causing him to shiver with aftershocks of pleasure.

Daryl pulled out gently and flopped next to Rick breathing heavy and covering his face with his forearm. Rick turned on his side to look at him with a smile. 

“Was that good?” Rick asked cockily.

“It was fucking fantastic. And we’re doing it again soon, but this time yer gonna do all the work.” 

“Hey!” Rick laughed slapping Daryl’s should as he gave Rick a teasing smile.

Daryl tied off the condom and threw it somewhere on the floor grumbling that he’ll get it later as he pulled Rick into his arms. The cooling sweat over his body was causing Rick to shiver and he snuggled in closer to Daryl in search for warmth. Daryl’s cheek was on Rick’s forehead and he could feel Daryl humming. Rick soaked in the afterglow thinking how much he loved this man. This caused him to pause. Sometime in these last few months, Rick fell in love with this man. He was sure he should feel worried about loving someone so soon after his last love fell apart, but instead his heart was soaring at this epiphany.

Rick pulled back and gave Daryl a peck on the lips. Search the other man’s eyes and seeing nothing but tender affection gave Rick the courage to say, “I love you Daryl. I think more than I’ve loved anyone before.” Daryl smiled and opened his mouth to say something when a look of horror crossed over his face. Rick was about to ask what was wrong when a large gust of wind burst open the window causing a tornado of dead leaves to sweep through the room, kicking up dust and dirt. Rick’s eyes burned from the debris in the air causing him to squeeze them shut. As quick as it happened it was gone, and so was Daryl.

“Daryl? Daryl!?” Rick quickly through on his discarded jeans and ran through each room of the house yelling Daryl’s name, each empty. Rick ran outside to the cornfield and there he was. A scarecrow.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Rick cried out, falling to his knees. “This isn’t how it works! It’s night! It’s night!” Rick sobbed. He continued crying until the cold autumn wind forced him to seek warmth inside. 

He went to go sit in the kitchen when he smelled something burning. It was Daryl’s sauce. Rick choked around another wave of tears as he turned off the burner and looked at the burnt remains of the last thing his lover made. Rick crumbled to the floor, head in his knees, and cried.

\---

Rick hadn’t been able to sleep that night. He thought lying in Daryl’s bed would help, but the memories and confusion and anger were going to drown him if he laid there any longer. He tried to sleep in his own room, but it was too empty and lonely. He spent a good hour in the bathroom watching the bruises on his hip form in the shape of Daryl’s fingers, reminding him it wasn’t a dream. Rick wandered the house, straightening up as he went before ending on the couch with some infomercials playing in front of him. 

That’s where Carl found him several hours later when he burst through the house. 

“Dad! Look at how much candy I got! I can’t wait to show Daryl tonight!” Carl said, rummaging through his pillowcase of candy.

“Carl, come here” Rick’s voice choked around the words as he patted the spot next to him.

Carl slowly moved towards him, head tilted and eyes calculating. “What’s wrong Dad?”

“Come here,” Rick repeated. When Carl finally took a seat, Rick took a deep breath. How was he going to get through this without breaking down, without making it worse for Carl? “Daryl is...Daryl is gone Carl.” Rick’s voice cracking on gone as tears threatened to spill.

“What do you mean gone?” Carl said, angry and confused.

Rick pulled Carl into a hug, maybe more for himself than Carl, but Carl went willingly rather than fighting it like he normally would, too old for hugs he would argue.

“I don’t know what happened.” Rick said to the top of Carl’s head. “We were together and suddenly the window blew open and there was dust and leaves everywhere. I had to close my eyes and when I opened them, he was gone. And instead, he was a scarecrow, at night, and I don’t know if he’ll ever change back.” _Or if that's even him anymore_. 

Carl gave a sob as he clutched Rick’s shirt. Rick held him tightly until his sobs subsided and he pulled out of the hug.

“He didn’t want to go, did he?” Carl asked.

“No, I don’t think he wanted to leave.” While Rick might be doubting how much Daryl knew of his curse, he didn’t doubt this. Carl leaned back in for a hug and they stayed like that, comforting each other, as the morning slipped away.

\---

The first night of school after Daryl left, Rick offered to help Carl with his homework.

“Who cares?” Carl grumbled, throwing his backpack against the wall and stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his room. Rick knew he had to do something about that attitude, but he was too exhausted from throwing himself into farm work to try and make Carl care about school.

It was a few days later when Rick saw Carl out by the scarecrow, school books surrounding him. Rick stood there and debated with himself. He’s been avoiding the scarecrow since that first night he fell apart in front of it, but he had to figure out what was going on with his son. With a sigh, he rubbed a hand down his face and went to investigate. As he approached, he overheard Carl explaining something in one of the books.

“What are you doing Carl?” Rick tried to keep his eyes focused on his son, but he couldn’t help glancing at the scarecrow to see if there was anything of Daryl left.

“I don’t want Daryl to fall behind. When he comes back, he needs to be caught up so I don’t have to explain all this again.”

“You really think he’s in there?”Rick asked quietly.

Carl shrugged. “Yeah, and if he’s stuck in there I don’t want him to be lonely. I don’t want him to think we don’t care about him.” 

Rick froze. He was so consumed with Daryl’s disappearance, whether or not the other man knew it was going to happen, and avoiding the reminder of his loss, he didn’t think of what it would mean if Daryl was still in the scarecrow. He would be stuck there, watching and listening, but unable to interact. Rick heart ached for Daryl, he was the worse lover ever for avoiding his man in his time of need.

“You’re right Carl, we need to show him we’re here for him no matter what.” Rick said this gazing straight into the scarecrow's eyes, unwavering.

That night and all the nights following, Rick would bring Daryl in and prop him against the armchair in the living room. Carl and Rick would eat dinner and try to include Daryl in their conversations. Carl continued explaining his homework to Daryl and on movie nights he would choose movies he knew Daryl liked.

Rick was tucking Carl in on his last night at Rick’s until next June when he noticed a shadow settle on his son’s face. He sat on the bed and waited for Carl to speak, knowing he was building up to something.

“I don’t want to leave, Dad. I don’t want to leave Daryl. I don’t want him to think I’ve forgotten him.”

Rick gave him a kiss on his forehead. “He knows you won’t forget about him. I’ll make sure he knows. But you got to go with your mother.”

Carl nodded and turned on his side, conversation over. Rick went downstairs to where Daryl was.

“He doesn’t want to leave.” Rick starts, sitting on the couch across from Daryl. “He thinks you’ll think he’s forgotten you.” Rick gave a small smile. “I told him you’d never think that.” Rick let silence stretch around him.

“God, Daryl, I miss you.” Tears welled in his eyes and he looked down trying to pull himself together. “I just want you to come back.” Rick admitted with a whisper. With that, he stood up and went upstairs to bed.

\---

It was a month after Carl left before Rick finally broke. He had continued his one-sided conversations with Daryl, but each day was getting harder and harder to feel like he wasn’t going crazy talking to an inanimate object. It was different when Rick really knew Daryl was in there, now it was just an assumption.

Rick was laying in bed one night, once again replaying the night everything went wrong. Thoughts he wouldn’t let himself think in the light of day cycled round and round in his head. Did Daryl know there was a time limit on the curse? He said he tried breaking it and he couldn’t, but did he know something like this would happen? Why didn’t he tell Rick? Didn’t Daryl say he wanted him to know everything? Is that why Daryl wanted to have sex that night? Did he know it was going to happen?

Unable to stand it anymore, Rick got up and headed downstairs and started pacing in front of Daryl. He felt his anger build and build until it couldn’t be contained.

“You knew, didn’t you? You fucking knew and you let me fall in love with you anyway. You let my _son_ fall in love with you!” Rick was pointing an accusing finger at the scarecrow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you prepare me?” Rick anger swung to sadness, tears pricking his eyes and his throat closing up. “I could’ve tried something. Anythang! I would have looked for a way to break it. I would have done anything to keep you with me.”

Rick started pacing again, hands running through his curls before fisting it trying to hold himself together. Just as quickly as the sadness came, it was replaced once again with anger. Spinning back to the scarecrow he yelled, “Is that why you wanted to have sex that night?! One last fuck before you were stuck like this?!” Rage burned through Rick. He turned, punching the wall trying to release some of the energy, which caused the drywall to break, leaving a hole.

Calmer, starring at the hole, Rick said, “I don’t even know if you’re there or if I’m just talking to a fucking scarecrow.” With that, he left the room.

\---

It took three days for Rick to go back into the living room. He spent three days thinking over what happened, three days of letting the guilt grow, three days to garner the courage to face his lover again.

Rick hesitantly stepped into the room, wincing when he saw the hole in the wall. Rick’s hand still had the bruises to remind him of what happened, but seeing that was another blow to his guilty conscious.

“Daryl. I’m sorry.” Rick shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his curls. “God, I’m the worst partner ever. There I was accusing you of a bunch of _bullshit_ and you couldn’t even defend yourself.” Guilt reared as he thought of Daryl stuck in the scarecrow having to sit through Rick’s tirade, his anger and accusations, and having to just take it, not even able to tell Rick to shut up. 

“God, I don’t even know if you want me to talk to you anymore, but Daryl I need you to know I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I know I said so many shitty things, but please forgive me.” Rick was on his knees in front of Daryl, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

“It’s been so hard. You’re gone, but you’re still here. I talk to you and talk to you and...I miss your voice, I miss your laugh, I miss your touch, I miss you!” Rick hung his head, eyes closed as he sobbed, hands clenched on his thighs.

Once the sobs subsided and the tears stopped flowing, Rick wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked straight into the scarecrow’s eyes declaring, “I’ll do better Daryl, I’ll think before I speak and I’ll be here for you no matter how long it’s going to be.” After a moment, Rick stood up and went to get supplies to fix the wall.

\---

After his outburst and apology, Rick continued talking to Daryl; telling him about his day, updates on Carl, and always told him he loved him every morning and before bed. Some nights when it was all too much he went downstairs and knelt by Daryl to cry, clutching at the overalls, and taking comfort in the belief that his lover was there.

June arrived and, with Carl there, things got easier. They shared their favorite memories of Daryl and talked about what they could do with him once he was back.

Too soon Halloween was approaching and the Grimes men found their moods sinking each day as the anniversary of Daryl’s disappearance loomed closer.

It was on Halloween when Carl said, “I don’t want to go trick-or-treating with Patrick this year.”

They were seated at the table eating breakfast and Rick paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. Putting back on the plate, Rick gave his son a concerned look. 

“Why not?”

Carl shrugged, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork. “What if I go and...”

“And?” Rick encouraged.

“And you disappear too?” Carl said softly. Rick’s heart broke at Carl’s words.

“I’m not going anywhere Carl. And if it makes you feel better I’ll go trick-or-treating with you guys.”

Carl gave a large smile and nodded.

That night Rick placed Daryl on the porch.

“We’re going to be gone a few hours, but while we’re gone, watch the house. Make sure no hooligans egg us. Not that I expect them to, but you never know.”

“Come on Dad! Let’s go! Bye Daryl!” Carl yelled as he hopped into the truck.

“Bye Daryl. See you later. Love you.” Rick turned and got into the truck and drove away.

\---

When Rick and Carl came back that night from trick-or-treating they were in high spirits. Carl was excited about all the candy he got, claiming it was way more than last year. And Rick fed off his son’s excitement, glad that he was able to smile after days of moping around.

When Rick pulled the truck up to the porch, he noticed something was wrong. The scarecrow wasn’t on the porch.

“No, no, no!” Rick jumped out of the truck, still running and the door left wide open.

“Dad!” Carl jumped out after him. Rick hopped onto the porch and began frantically searching. Did a bored teenager decide to steal him? “Dad, where’s Daryl?” Carl’s voice was panicked. Rick ran his hands through his curls searching for an answer while simultaneously trying not to fall into a well of despair at losing his lover again.

“Wha’s the matter Carl?” Rick and Carl turned towards the front door at the achingly familiar voice. There, illuminated from behind by the front hallway light, stood Daryl.

“Daryl!” Carl cried and ran towards Daryl, who leaned down to scoop him into his arms, one hand cradled the back of Carl’s neck as Carl’s arms wrapped around him.

Rick was frozen watching the scene unfold. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? Daryl looked up at him and held out an arm in invitation. Broken from his trance he moved forward and fell to his knees and joined the hug. In his ear, Rick heard Daryl whisper “I love you too.” Tears were flowing and sobs escaped as the three clung to each other.

When they finally settled down, Rick guided them all to the living room. They were all practically sitting on each other, none wanting any distance from the other.

Carl broke the silence by asking, “So what happened? Where’d you go? Why did you leave?”

“Carl, slow down.” Rick admonished.

“Nah, ‘s fine Rick.” Daryl said, putting arm around Rick to pull him closer. “The night it happened, your father said something that triggered another part of the curse. I didn’t know ‘bout it til it broke tonight. ‘Pparently Shay had a change of heart years after the curse. She changed Tomas back, but she didn’t know where I was so all she could do was fiddle the curse a bit.”

“How do you know this?” Rick interrupted.

“I don’t know. Soon as I wasn’t a scarecrow had all this stuff filling my head.”

“Dad! Let him finish.” Carl whined, annoyed at the interruption.

“As I was saying,” Daryl said, giving Rick’s shoulder a squeeze. “She made it so the curse would break once I found what I lost.” 

“What did you lose?” Carl prompted.

“The love of my life.” He gazed intensely at Rick, causing his face to heat. 

Carl gagged. “You guys are still so gross.” Though the smile on his face negated his words. Rick and Daryl shared a small smile before Daryl frowned.

“But she wanted to make sure it would last so she put in a test to determine my partner’s worth. If you could stick around while I was a scarecrow for a year, then you’ll stick around through anythin’”

“So you _could_ hear us.” Carl gave a smug smile directed at Rick. Rick, though, felt the blood drain from his face.

Turning towards Daryl, “Daryl, I’m-”

Daryl hushed him. “I already forgave ya Rick. Even before ya apologized. I saw how hard it was. I understand where ya was comin’ from.” Rick nodded, though tears still pricked his eyes from shame.

“So it’s over?” Rick asked softly, as if saying out loud would make it untrue.

“’S over.”

“Cool. You guys wanna watch a movie?” Carl asked bouncing off the couch to the movie collection. Rick and Daryl chuckled, amazed at how quickly the kid could move on. 

Rick snuggled down against Daryl and prepared to spend tonight and hopefully many other nights in the company of his little family.

\---

**One Month Later**

Rick was running through the house. Daryl. Where was Daryl? He went to go run out the front door, but the front hall seemed to stretch on forever, the open door like the light at the end of a tunnel. A wind ripped through the hallway scattering dead leaves and blowing dust into Rick’s eyes making them burn. But he couldn’t close them, he wouldn’t close them, it was important they stayed open. His eyes were streaming tears and he couldn’t help but blink to clear his blurry vision. Suddenly the wind stopped and he was at the front door. As he stepped onto the porch and looked out into the field, he saw a scarecrow bathed in moonlight.

“No!” He screamed falling to his knees.

Gasping, Rick sat up in bed. His heart was racing and he was gulping in breaths of air. Running his fingers through his curls, he felt sweat dampening the back of his head down his neck. Looking over, he saw his lover in a deep, peaceful sleep. Heart rate slowing, Rick leaned to give Daryl a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed. He threw on some sweats and one of Daryl’s t-shirts and headed down stairs.

A little while later he had bacon sizzling, oatmeal boiling, pancakes on the skillet waiting to be flipped, toast in the toaster, coffee brewing, and was in the process of scrambling eggs when a bleary eyed Carl came walking into the kitchen. 

He took in the chaos of the kitchen and ran to the bottom of the stairs and yelled “Daryl! Get down here! Dad’s trying to make breakfast again! Hurry before it all burns!”

Rick continued mixing in cheese with the eggs, huffing. So what? He’s burned a few things in the past. 

Daryl came storming down the stairs into the kitchen straight to the stove and turning off the burners. “How many times I told ya not to do everythin’ at once?”

Rick placed the bowl of eggs on the counter and leaned against in cocking his hip. “Sorry, Daryl.”

Daryl eyed Rick then eyed the food scattered on the stove with a frown. He moved forward to pull Rick into a hug.

“Ya have that nightmare again?” Rick nodded into Daryl’s neck, tightening his arms around his lover.

“Well, I ain’t going no where.” Daryl whispered and gave him a kiss on the temple before pulling away. “I’ll take over breakfast though. Ya already started burning the bacon.” He teased with smirk.

“Shut up.” Rick said, smiling as he gave Daryl as soft punch on the shoulder. He then went to sit with Carl to watch Daryl save the morning.

“Ya have yer stuff packed Carl?” Daryl asked as he added brown sugar to the oatmeal.

“Yea, but do I have to go?” Carl whined. “Can’t I just live you?”

Rick and Daryl shared a surprised look before Rick responded. “That’s something we have to discuss with your mother. And I think you should wait a few years before you make that decision.”

“Fine.” Carl pouted. Luckily the glum look fell off his face as soon as Daryl placed the breakfast spread in front of him.

They enjoyed breakfast together, making plans for next summer, Carl roping Daryl into skyping him every night to help with homework (though Rick knew Daryl was planning something like that anyway), and reminiscing over the good things that happened the last month.

As they finished, Daryl wiped his mouth and said, “I know my curse hurt you both. I know it was rough, ‘specially when I was gone.” Rick and Carl’s smiles fell as the atmosphere in the room grew dark as they remembered what it was like barely over a month ago. They haven’t spoken of the curse since Daryl came back, but it hung heavy over their hearts. “But I’ve been thinking lately that maybe a curse can be a blessing, because in the end I got you both.”

Tears welled in Rick’s eyes and looking over at Carl, he saw his were glimmering with tears as well.

“God, I didn’t mean to make you guys cry!” Daryl croaked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Rick got up and pulled Daryl into a hug. He felt Carl come up from the other side to join. Forehead pressed against Daryl’s, Rick said, “I know we wouldn’t change anythang that brought you into our lives.” Daryl clutched them closer. Rick smiled, holding his family close, knowing they’ll be okay as long as they had each other.

**The End**


End file.
